1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endoscope, in particular to an arthroscope having an essentially cylindrical shaft containing optics and optical fibers.
2. Background Information
Such endoscopes are used, in particular in the form of arthroscopes, to examine and treat acute articular joint spaces, and mainly those of the knee joint.
Endoscopes are known, that have an inclined direction of view relative to the optical axis in contrast to straight viewed optical means. The inclined viewing angle makes it possible to substantially widen the viewing area which is set by the direction of insertion by turning the instrument.
It is a disadvantageous fact that the connections, handles and picture analysis systems, in particular the connection piece for the light source, which usually projects radially out from the longitudinal axis of the instrument and the optical fiber cable leading to a light source must also be rotated when the whole instrument is rotated. Because of this the freedom of movement, in particular when implemented for medical use, is substantially impaired. Especially under surgical conditions every conduit which reduces the field of view or the work area acts as a considerable hinderance.